


Ungowami

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Ungowami

UJaime uphume embhedeni, engagqokanga, waya etafuleni wathela iwayini esitsheni. UBrienne wambuka ngamehlo onke. Ubekuthanda ukumbona enqunu, futhi waphupha ngesikhathi lapho lo mbono omuhle wayezomjwayela khona. Ubekhala, kwesinye isikhathi, wayenamahloni ngomcabango wokuthi uJaime wamfuna - omkhulu, mubi, isifazane - kungaphansi kwalokho abemenza ngakho.

Wathatha isiphu sewayini, wahlala phansi emaphethelweni wombhede, wamnika isitsha. UBrienne uthathe isiliphu ezimbalwa. I wayini yayingabalulekile futhi yayizwakala njengekhokho, kodwa manje yayibonakala imnandi kuye. UJaime kwelinye gulp wathulula inkomishi, wayibeka etafuleni eliseceleni kombhede, walala eceleni kwakhe, ngendlela enamabhizinisi wabamba uBrienne kuye, wavala amehlo, wabubula.

“Jaime,” wamemeza. "Bengifuna ukutshela okuthile."  
Wavala ikhanda wavula amehlo.  
"Ngaphambi kokuthi ngihambe, ngibone umfowenu."  
"Futhi sisebenza kanjani isandla sethu esisha sokudla?" - Izindebe zikaJaime zithinteke ngokumamatheka kancane.  
\- Ngokwazi kwami - akukubi. Kepha lelo akusilo iphuzu. Uthe cishe yonke into isilungile.  
\- Futhi nini? Ukubukeka kwakhe kwaba kubi.  
\- Kamuva ezinyangeni eziyisithupha. Uthi manje konke kungahleleka ukuze ungaseshwa.  
\- Ngokwazi kwami mfowethu, kuzoba into engajwayelekile nekhohlisayo.  
\- Angazi imininingwane, kodwa wathi konke kuzoba njengoba kufanele.  
“Awudingi,” ucindezele u-anti wakhe. "Ukwazi wena, angicabangi ukuthi uzovuma amacebo kaTirion."  
"Mhlawumbe," uphendule wathi: "Kepha kwesinye isikhathi kubonakala kimi ukuthi ngingenza noma yini ukube ukube ubukhona." UGerion usevele uxoxa, futhi uJoanna ubuhle obunjalo. Umqondo wokuthi abakwazi wena, futhi awubaboni, cishe awunakubekezeleleka.  
“Ukhulume nawe, mfazi,” wamomotheka kakhulu, wabamba isandla sakhe wasanga. - Thola ukuthi uNkulunkulu ucabangani futhi wenza izinto zokuhlonipha uNkulunkulu - ungathukuthela umthuke. Ngandlela-thile ngizokutshela okuncane futhi ngibone ukuthi ngikonakalisile ngempela. Futhi maduze nje, ukwahlulela ngamazwi kaTirion.  
“Jaime, ngethembise okuthile,” kusho uBrienne ezingalweni zakhe, ezwa sengathi kufanele asho okuthile okubalulekile ngaphambi kokuba bobabili bakhohlwe ngomhlaba futhi. Ngiyazi ukuthi insizakalo yakho iyingozi. ” Ngithembise ukuthi usazophila ngesikhathi sokukhulula umfowenu. Uthembise ukuthi uzogcina kulezi zinyanga eziyisithupha.

Wathula isikhathi eside engaphenduli. UBrienne wakwazi ukucabanga ukuthi uchithe konke, kodwa ngokungazelele uJaime wamamatheka.

"Kuzoba lula kimi ukufeza lesi sifungo," ebamba isandla sakhe emanga iminwe, "ngoba isifiso sami sihambisana nokwakho." Ngiyathembisa.


End file.
